


Just a Taste

by AppleJackDaniels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJackDaniels/pseuds/AppleJackDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr CSSV and based off the prompt: "Hook & Charming spar shirtless to practice their, ahem, sword skills. And EVERYONE comes to watch. Please let this lead to some CS sexy times. (prefer if it is before an established CS relationship, i want emma & everyone hot and bothered)" Pure, shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my lovely friend Diana (starzangelus) on tumblr for the Captain Swan Secret Valentine, and I decided to post it up on here.
> 
> Based off of the prompt she gave me that reads as follows:
> 
> I don't know if you take prompts, but what do you think about a one-shot where Hook & Charming spar shirtless to practice their, ahem, sword skills. And EVERYONE comes to watch. Please let this lead to some CS sexy times. (prefer if it is before an established CS relationship, i want emma & everyone hot and bothered) I need this for reasons. It's okay if you can't! :))
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, darlings! I hope it was a great one.
> 
> Here's yer porn.

 

"What's going on?" Emma asked as the sharp sound of clashing metal rang out loudly, punctuated by the occasional grunt of exertion. Brow furrowing, she tilted her head as she watched the two men dueling, lunging at each other with flourished sweeps of their hands as their swords sliced through the air.

Mary Margaret vaguely motioned to the men before folding her arms across her chest with a heavy sigh. "Oh, you know, just your typical show of male bravado. Hook said something snarky about David not being the 'man' in our relationship"

"So they decided to have a sword fight?"

"What else did you expect?"

"I don't see what you ladies are complaining about. Just take a moment to appreciate the show they're putting on for us." Ruby smiled wickedly, twirling the lollipop in her mouth as she watched the men with hungry eyes.

"Is that all you've got, mate? Truthfully, I don't know what I expected from a man who allows himself to be referred to as ' _Price Charming',_ " Hook goaded as he sidestepped Charming's assault, easily dodging the downswing of his sword.

Huffing an irritated growl, the prince wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, glowering at Hook as he shucked his encumbering coat. "If it's a fight you wanted,  _mate_ , all you had to do was ask."

Eyes glowing bright with amusement, a humored grin teased at Hook's lips. "Are you sure you're willing to risk the embarrassment? I wouldn't want to make a fool of you in front of your wife and daughter; it's terribly bad form."

"That's pretty bold talk coming from a man who wears eyeliner," David bit out caustically, tugging at the front of his sweat-damp shirt to air out his over-heated skin.

"Please don't tell me this is as ridiculous as it looks," Regina's voice sounded from behind the women as she approached.

Mary Margaret breathed with irritation, rubbing tiredly at her temple as she watched the two men bicker. "Boys will be boys."

Another loud clang ripped through the air, an irritating clamor as the pirate caught the broad side of David's sword with his hook. With a slight moan of strained effort, he leaned his weight onto his left side, twisting his arm as he yanked the sword free from the prince's grasp. He hummed with self-satisfaction as David's eyes grew wide, staring at his now empty hand. Hook reveled in his perceived victory, slowly lining his sword to the column of the other man's throat.

Emma's brow furrowed with confusion as something hot and tight coiled low in her belly, the small sounds falling from Hook's lips shooting straight to her center, reminding her of little groan of approval when they shared that stolen kiss on Neverland. She couldn't help herself, her gaze falling to the obscene dip of Hook's open vest, tufts of damp chest hair matted against his body, chest rising and falling with his panting breaths. Clenching her jaw, she tore her eyes away from the sight, turning to look at the small crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle, Belle and Ariel standing among the newest onlookers.

"You cheated. It's easy to hide behind that hook of yours," David snarled through clenched teeth, speaking carefully to avoid piercing the flesh of his neck against the sharp blade.

Azure eyes flicking to his appendage, sunlight bouncing off of the shiny metal surface, Hook smiled lazily as he admired his namesake. "You really should learn to accept your defeat much more gracefully,  _Charming._ The whining is really quite unbecoming of you."

"How much do you wanna bet that he gets kinky with that thing?" Ruby pointed at his hook with her sucker, eyes dancing with something dark and sinister.

Regina's nose scrunched with disgust at the mental image that played in her mind. "That… is something that I do  _not_ want to think about."

Seizing the moment of Hook's distracted attention, David ducked under the point of the pirate's sword and leaped forward, knocking the sword out of his hand as he landed a punch on the other man's jaw. Startled, Hook dropped his sword as he staggered backwards, momentarily dazed by the assault. His eyes grew dark for a moment, glinting with a dangerous lethality as he swiped his thumb across his freshly split lower lip, smearing the blood across his mouth. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he curiously stared at the deep red of his own blood as his tongue darted out to lick at the wound. Emma watched the motion hungrily, pupils dilating as a familiar, treacherous warmth pooled in her gut.

"I'll admit you're better than me at sword fighting. Take off the hook and then we'll see who the  _real_  victor is."

"You couldn't handle it, mate."

"Humor me," Charming leered, his hands working at the buttons of his shirt before slipping out of the ruined garment.

"Oh, god, he's taking off his shirt," Mary Margaret groaned with mingling frustration and embarrassment, dragging her hand down her face as she turned her back to the men.

Hook's brow quirked with a teasing grin, mirth etching itself plainly on his features as he watched the flustered man disrobe. "Shall we have it out like true gentlemen, then? You take off your shirt, I take off mine, and we fight like the barbarians we are?"

"Shut up."

"If you'd wanted to see me naked, mate, all you had to do was ask," Hook retorted with a sneer, mirroring David's previous insult.

Emma's eyes were trained on the pirate as he deftly unfastened the last few buttons of his vest. As if he could feel the heat of her penetrating stare – her eyes lingering on the dusting of chest hair that clung to his skin, damp with perspiration –Hook flicked his gaze to meet hers. A coy smile spread across his face as he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks, the tight set to her jaw as she tried to remain impassive. With an utterly sinful, lascivious wink, he slowly licked his lip, lapping up the small trail of blood that leaked from his wound.

This shouldn't be this hot, shouldn't be this  _arousing_. Her core clenched as she watched his exaggerated movements, slowly peeling the layers off of his torso, giving her a grand display of the lean muscle and sinew as it played under his skin. Long, white, jagged scars marred his body, tufts of hair missing in the sporadic patterns of his damaged skin. She wanted to run her tongue along those scars, taste them to discover their stories, run her fingers through the coarse hair that was matted against his skin, wrap herself in the spicy-sweet smell of him, lose herself to sensation as she felt every inch of him covering every inch of her.

"Emma," Mary Margaret's voice distracted her from her depraved, lecherous thoughts. "We have to get them to stop. This is getting out of hand."

"Stop being such a buzzkill, Snow. Can't you see the girl's enjoying the view?"

"What? I-n- _no,"_ Emma argued weakly, refusing the look at Ruby as a heated blush ascended her cheeks, painting her cheeks with her inexplicable titillation.

"Please. Don't tell me that you can look at that man strip and  _not_ think impure thoughts. I know I am." Perfectly plucked eyebrow poised high on her forehead, the red beauty gave him an appraising look, eyes lingering on the beads of sweat as they trickled down his body, running trails through the slight ridges of toned muscle. Turning to give Emma a pointed stare, she plucked the lollipop from her mouth with an obscene  _pop_ , waving it in front of the blonde's face as she spoke. "Emma, if you don't climb that man like a fucking tree, I'm going to kill you."

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret squeaked, mouth hanging open as she jerked her head to look at the werewolf incredulously.

"What? I'm just calling it how I see it. Have you guys even been in the same  _room_ as those two? I swear, it's like the start of every low-budget porno I've ever seen. You can practically choke on the sexual tension."

Emma opened her mouth to argue, almost offended at what Ruby had said, when her mother spoke.

"Regina, please, you have to help me stop this before they  _actually_ hurt each other," Mary Margaret looked at the other woman desperately, pleading with her to end her humiliation.

Regina's dark eyes flitted to the fighting men, deep purple bruises already forming on their skin, before sighing heavily. "All right, fine. Send me to do your dirty work."

Emma watched as Hook's muscles moved under tanned skin, a sheen of sweat making him glow like some obscene sex god, and she fidgeted awkwardly as cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of her carnal urges.

With a wide smile, Ruby leaned closer to Emma, lowering her voice so only she could hear. "I mean it, Emma. Quit torturing yourself and just go play.  _Ride hard."_

* * *

Emma snuck into his room, quietly closing the door behind her as she observed Hook with a heated stare. His back was arched, leather pants hanging dangerously low on his hips in enticing invitation. Her eyes were drawn to the line of hair that trailed down his abdomen, disappearing beneath the dark fabric where the muscles of his hips protruded into a slight  _V,_ an arrow pointing to the promise that lay below. Something in her gut churned with an intoxicating buzz, her sex clenching and twitching. Her thoughts were anything but pure as she thought of all the lurid ways she could praise his recent victory. She wanted to taste him, drag her tongue along every inch of his body, lave every wound with a light flick of her tongue.

Eyes shut as he reveled in the stretch of muscle, the pirate elongated his back as he pulled his arms above his head, lips parting as he let out a small moan of relief.

It was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

Her heart leapt to her throat, choking her with her own desires as something in her snapped, a heat flooding her body before pooling between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together, desperate for even the barest amount of friction as she watched him stretch, right hand pulling on his left elbow. With a throaty groan, he massaged his aching muscles, seemingly oblivious to her presence as he soothed his tired body – rolling his neck slowly, shoulders taut with the strain of a workout, eyes tightly closed as he lost himself in sensation.

"If you're just going to stand there staring as you undress me with your eyes, you might as well lend a hand. Care to help a cripple out of his trousers, love? My body is weary from the fight and I find these leather fastenings rather tedious."

"I wasn't staring."

"No?" he finally opened his eyes, turning his intense gaze to her, humored grin toying at his lips. "The blush on your cheeks speak of a different tale, sweetheart."

He stalked towards her, eyes darkening with lust as a lazy grin tugged at one corner of his mouth. Standing a hairsbreadth away from her, he ducked his head low, nose gently brushing across her check as he trailed his mouth to his ear. "Did you truly believe it would escape my notice? The way you stared at me hungrily, fucking me with your gaze?"

His breath ghosted across her ear, hot and moist, his lips teasing against the sensitive skin. She couldn't help the slight shiver that crept down her spine as his warmth enveloped her, the heady scent of his sweat making her dizzy. Feeling bold with adrenaline, he pressed his chest against hers, forcing her to walk backwards until she hit the door. She was thankful for the support, her knees wobbling as he pressed the curve of his hook to her cheek. The cool metal was a sharp contrast to the heated flush of her skin, her eyes fluttering shut at the overwhelming sensation as he slowly slid it down her neck, dragging it across her chest.

"Did you get wet for me, love? Watching as I dueled with your father?" His trailed his fingers down her side, dancing across the skin of her stomach as they dipped into the waist of her jeans, a light, teasing touch as he brushed his fingers against the downy hair of her sex. Her skin burned everywhere he touched, liquid fire coursing through her veins with the desperate heat of her need.

Angling his hand further down, his fingers were dangerously close to the place where she craved him most, her sex feeling suddenly empty and hollow. She needed to feel him, to have him inside of her, pushing the tip of himself into the deepest part of her, to fuck with the strength and wild abandon that he'd displayed during his brawl with David. So much passion, so much strength inside of his lean muscularity, and she  _needed to feel it_  – feel him lose control as he rocked into her, chasing her to release; needed to feel the strength fade from him as he lost himself in her, a prisoner to the sensations of sweat, skin, sex.

As he quickly withdrew his hand from her jeans, Emma would deny that she whimpered at the sudden loss, her irritated cry quickly turning into one of pleasure as he cupped his palm between her thighs, dragging the heel of his hand against the most intimate parts of her. It was all too much, too surreal that she was here with  _Captain fucking Hook._ Feeling like a desperately horny teenager, she ground herself against his hand, seeking out more of that delicious friction, the spark of pleasure from his rough caress.

"Did you wonder what it would feel like to have me inside of you?" His voice was like sex, rough and raw and dirty, the gravelly undertones shooting straight to her core, rattling her to her very bones. A thrill thrummed in her belly, travelling lower as a familiar dampness pooled in her underwear.

Tangling her hands in his raven hair, she pulled his face towards her and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Gasping with surprise, he inhaled a sharp intake of breath as his lips parted, and Emma took advantage of the slight movement to deepen the kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him against her.

Swiping her tongue across his nether lip, she nipped lightly at his mouth, tasting the tangy metallic of iron from his bloody wound. He moaned into her mouth, the mingling pain and pleasure finally breaking him, and his posture relaxed as he melted into her touch. Hand snaking across her waist to pull her flush against him, he ground her against the growing bulge that strained at the leather seams.

" _Emma,"_  he whispered her name, a prayer falling from his kiss-bruised lips.

It exhilarated her – hearing his broken voice trip over the syllables of her name, his barely contained need for her causing his body to tremble as he fought with himself to maintain some semblance of composure, controlling his muscles from reacting impulsively with his desire to have her.

She didn't want Hook to have control. She didn't want him to be composed.

She wanted him wrecked and needy, as desperate with arousal as she was, a slave to the fire of their passion, the undeniable chemistry that flowed between them.

She wanted to feel empowered.

Placing her hand on his chest, fingers splayed in the patch of hair, she broke the kiss, slightly pushing him away. His eyes were wide and wild, a tiny slimmer of the blue of a calming sea after a maelstrom wrapped around his lust-blown pupils.

"I didn't think about that, actually," she breathed, gaze flicking down to his split lip. His brow furrowed as her words registered with him, brow arched as a small frown played at the corners of his mouth. He moved to step away from her, anxiety and worry flashing across his darkly handsome features, fearing that he'd overstepped some arbitrary boundary. "I was too busy thinking about what you'd feel like inside of my mouth."

Mustering every shred of willpower she could find, Emma threw her weight against Hook and shoved him off her. Eyes growing wide with shock at her sudden reaction, he tripped over his own feet before she pounced on him, directing him to the bed. He fell with a heavy thud against the unforgiving mattress, bouncing slightly as he steadied himself with his good hood.

Falling to her knees, she settled herself between his legs, hands traveling up his thighs, thumb tracing over the outline of his arousal, hidden to her by a single layer of clothing. His breathing faltered at the unexpected content, a silent curse spilling from his lips as he slumped down, resting his weight on his elbows. Looking at him through thick lashes, Emma gave him a coy grin as she leaned forward, licking a hot, wet stripe above the line of his trousers.

Hook breathed a shuddering sigh, stomach flexing at the wet heat of her tongue as she licked at his skin, mouthing and nipping at the sensitive flesh. "Careful, love, otherwise I'll lose myself before I've had the chance to feel the inside of your pretty, little mouth."

She clenched at his words, the deep tremor or his voice lilting to her ears and fanning the flames of her own arousal; she wasn't convinced that he couldn't make her come using only his voice, the way his accent curved around his words, making even the most innocuous statement sound utterly lecherous and lewd. Frantic fingers tugging at the fastenings of his pants, Emma growled with frustration as the unrelenting material refused to yield, her nails digging into the thick fabric, slick with his sweat.

Cursing under her breath, Emma turned frazzled eyes to her pirate. "Jesus  _Christ,_ what the hell kind of pants even  _are_  these?"

He smirked at her, ever-arching brow poised high on his forehead. "And here you thought I was teasing about needing your assistance in disrobing."

Leaning back on the bed, Hook planted his feet firmly on the ground, canting his hips up to give Emma better access, hurried fingers finally loosening a knot. With a hum of frustration, she threaded the string through a loop –  _fucking hell, I've only untied_ one _knot_? – her maddening desire to see him naked and fully bared to her hindering her movements.

_Fuck_   _it,_ she thought bitterly,  _One's good enough. I'll manhandle it down._

Dragging her nails against his skin as she gripped the hem of his pants, Hook sucked a quick breath in between his teeth, gasping as she yanked the offending clothing down, his arousal springing free from its uncomfortable confinement. Her mouth practically watered at the sight of his weeping cock, swollen and thick and  _heavy._ He wasn't big… he was fucking  _huge._

Blowing a hot breath over the head, his cock bobbed as it twitched, aching to feel her lips against the smooth skin. With an enraptured look on her face, she wrapped her hand around his length and gave it an experimental stroke, testing the weight and feel of him in her palm.

The pirate shuddered violently above her, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his chin dropped to his chest. Swiping her thumb across the head, smearing the precum that had gathered, she pressed lightly into his slit with a firm squeeze. He pulsed in her hand, her fingers barely able to wrap around his girth.

"Emma," he grunted her name in warning as he clenched his jaw, muscles of his jaw moving as he ground his teeth together. "You're trying my patience, love. It's… been a long time. You keep at that, and it won't be long until I paint you mine."

Meeting his gaze, his eyes lids drooping and heavy, Emma smirked at him as she darted her tongue out, licking lighting at the tip of his cock. He groaned, long and drawn out, body weakening as his shoulders slumped.  _"Gods."_

Smiling with self-satisfaction, she swirled her tongue around the head, moaning as the salty taste of precum swathed her tongue. She pumped her hand down, squeezing lightly as she reached the base of his shaft. Ghosting her mouth down his length, occasionally licking slow, leisurely lines on the underside of his cock, she brought her free hand to his balls, cradling them with feather-light touches.

The sounds tearing from his throat threatened to be her undoing. She closed her eyes as she licked her way back up his cock, mouth hovering over his head, moist breath teasing him with her proximity. Fingers lightly tugging at the soft hairs of his balls, she could feel the slight tremor in his legs as he forced his hips down, fighting with the wanton urge to buck his hips and fuck into her mouth.

Slowly, torturously slowly, she pushed her head down his length, her tongue tracing random patterns against the skin of his arousal. He was too big to fully fit inside her mouth, his head brushing against the back of her throat as she gagged, the walls of her throat squeezing around him.

He keened at the sensation of her throat fluttering around his cock, the long, drawn out sound of his groan rippling through Emma. Moaning around him, she drew back her head, tongue teasing at the sensitive underskin. Using her hand as an extension of her mouth, she bobbed back down as she pumped him with her fist, steadily increasing the pace of her ministrations. She rolled his balls in the palm of her left hand, lithe fingers reaching under them to press at his perineum.

"Emma.. oh gods,  _Emma_ ," he whispered her name, a litany he never grew tired of repeating, his hips thrusting upwards gently of their own volition. " _Bloody fucking hell,_  woman, I never knew you had such a sinfully clever tongue."

She hummed with approval, quickening her speed as she took him deeper, cheeks hallowing out as she sucked at his cock, not realizing until  _now_ just how much she loved the feel of him inside of her mouth, loved the taste of him as he leaked onto her tongue. It was something she could quickly become addicted to – the quickening of his panting breaths; the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe; the wild, crazed, untamed look in his eyes as he watched himself disappear inside of her mouth; the white-knuckled grip he had on the bed sheets; his tongue as it darted out to wet half-parted lips. The sight of him unraveling before her, coming undone in her mouth, was her new drug of choice, her propensity for him only growing as his erection pulsed and quivered.

" _Fuck",_ he breathed, a cross between a moan and a cry. "Emma, love, I won't be able to stop myself. I don't have the strength."

Her eyes flashed to meet his, her finger scraping lightly at the skin between his legs, pressing lightly at his entrance with a tentative touch. The absolutely and utterly  _wrecked_ moan that tumbled from his lips proved too much for her, their eyes locked in an intense, heated stare.

She withdrew from his cock with an audible  _pop_ , flicking her tongue to tease at his slit before whispering, "Fuck my mouth."

He startled at that, looking at her with bewilderment. "Come again?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth." She licked her lips, eyes darting to look at his swollen, purple head, beads of precum dripping down the side with increasing volume.

Oh  _god,_ what she wouldn't  _give_ to feel him coat her throat with his release.

He gave her no warning, hand fisting into her golden tresses as he forced her down the length of his arousal, bucking up to fully sheath himself in her mouth. Her nose brushed against the dark smattering of hair at the base of his cock as she choked around him, struggling to breathe, eyes watering as the burn of him stretched her jaw. Moving her hands to his thighs to steady herself, her fingers cut into his skin, fingernails leaving bloodied half-moons in the tanned flesh as he thrust upwards, fucking her mouth in earnest.

With a broken sob, he jerked into her mouth one last time, seating himself in the back of her throat. His body stilled, muscles tensing under her hands as his hand roughly pulling at her hair, shoving her head down his length, blurring the line between pain and pleasure. He spilled in her mouth, his release coating his tongue as it shot down her throat, and she swallowed it hungrily, eagerly taking everything he had to offer.

Collapsing on the bed, exhausted and utterly spent, Hook's cheeks puffed out as he dragged a hand down his face, stubble scratching against his palms. Emma lapped languidly at his softening member, licking him clean before rocking back on her heels. Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, she met his stare as he peeked at her through an open eye, his face glowing with the sated afterglow of a mind-blowing orgasm. Placing her hands on her knees, she pushed herself off of the floor before gently massaging the sore muscles of her jaw, the dull, angry ache at the recent abuse. It was such a sweet burn that Emma couldn't bring herself to care, mind still buzzing with the excitement and exhilaration of what had just happened.

He smiled lazily at her from his spot on the bed, a hint of white teeth peeking out behind his battered lips. "Had I known that dueling with your father would've elicited such a strong reaction from you, I would've challenged him ages ago."

"Shut up," Emma retorted, nose scrunching as she playfully smacked his leg.

Carding a hand through her hair, she worked out the tangles his frantic fingers created, giving her hair that thoroughly  _just fucked_ tousle. She couldn't walk out of this room and face her family, knowing  _exactly_ how debauched she must look. Trying to make herself presentable, she straightened out her shirt, running her hands along the fabric to smooth out the wrinkles, brushing her hands across the knees of her jeans to clean away the dust.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he groused as he propped himself up to consider her, legs crudely splayed out to the sides, his soft member hanging limply in the middle.

"I gotta get going. If I don't get back soon, Mary Margaret and David are gonna suspect that something is up and come looking for me."

"Let them look. Let them find you in the Captain's Quarters."

"Hook, we can't."

"Oh, but we can, darling. You've taught me the delicious things you can do with that talented tongue of yours. Turnabout is fair play, love, and I never leave my women wanting. It's terribly bad form," he smiled wickedly at her, eyes sparkling with mischief and sensual promises. "You'd be surprised at the things I can do with one hand. I can do better with one than most men can do with two."

"Oh, really? You couldn't even take off your own  _pants,"_ she quipped with an arch of her brow as she folded her arms across her chest.

He toed off his pants, haphazardly clinging onto his ankles, and walked towards her, an exaggerated swing to his step. Brushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned into her, lips kissing a burning trail up her neck before he lightly nipped at her earlobe. "Allow me to demonstrate."

As Emma allowed herself to be guided to the bed, hopelessly addicted to his drug, anxiously awaiting her next fix, she knew it wouldn't be long until she found herself back for more. He was her bad habit she couldn't kick, but as he worshipped her body, living up to his promise of giving her one-handed satisfaction, she couldn't find it in herself to be bothered to care.


End file.
